Seven Cities
The Seven Cities began as heavily-fortified, military positions that the Ve'lik utilized in their conflicts with the Naravi. Once a shaky peace had been secured between the races, the fortifications grew and flourished into the thriving cities of the present. Overview The Seven Cities, though leages apart, share may similarities. First and foremost, each of the cities is surrounded by a towering wall of white. These walls, composed of stone and various metals, are highly durable and strong enough to stand up to the magickal bombardments of the Naravi army. Architectually speaking, the Seven Cities are characterized by the absence of the artistic flair common in Naravi structures. The buildings of the Seven Cities are generally tall, composed of stone of various colors, and outfitted with technological marvels unfound anywhere else in the world. Typically speaking, numerous barracks, commercial establishments, residences, and places of worship can be found within any of the cities. Sarengard The capital and largest of the Seven Cities, Sarengard is the second-largest city in the entire world and is also the center of military training for the Ve'lik forces. The city houses the palace of House Cassiore, the ruling family of the Ve'lik, as well as the Academy. All Ve'lik receive training and education within the Academy prior to beginning their mandatory tours of service. Sarengard is also home to the Great Library. This is a compendium of information that was compiled over the course of generations. Furthermore, with the Seven Cities' induction into the Kingdom of Roseria, the Library came to house some works of Naravi literature and history. Lastly, Sarengard is home to the Arena and the Proving Grounds, two establishments in which the Ve'ik hone their skills competitively. Orbis The smallest of the Seven Cities, Orbis is the architectural center of the Ve'lik race. It is the location where, up until ten years prior to the present, all the food the Ve'lik consumed was grown, raised, and concocted. As such, it is one of the most highly patrolled of the Seven Cities, as crippling Orbis formerly meant the collapse of the Ve'lik race. The city houses, in addition to numerous farms and other food production facilities, an estate owned by Lady Cassiore the elderly mother to the reigning King. The estate is complete with a rather large vineyard and is a highly frequented destination for the royal family. Nebesa The original of the Seven Cities, Nebesa began as the settlement constructed adjacent to the crashed vessel which bore the Ve'lik to the planet. At preset, the city exists as a launch facility in which the planetary defense network is controlled and maintained. The Ve'lik do not populate this city in large numbers, as Nebesa was a prison for their people for a generation. As such, only the number of personnel absolutely necessary to operate the planetary defense network are those stationed in Nebesa. Morje Main Article: Morje Eira Even with a population as disciplined as a the Ve'lik, crime exists. Those who deviate from the Seven Tenets are often sent to the frozen wastes of the north in order to serve time in the city that was converted in prison. Originally an outpost, Eira never grew to the size of its other counterparts and was repurposed into a place to incarcerate those few who break the sacred laws...and to interrogate those unfortunate enough to become the captives of the Ve'lik. Avabria The Ve'lik are a war machine whose parts are manufactured in Avabria. Here, factories relentlessly churn out automatons, ships, vehicles, arms, and everything in-between. Of the Seven Cities, Avabria has seen the greatest amount of change. In the beginning, Avabria was a place of great conflict between the two races, as the city polluted and destroyed the surrounding environment. Once the Roserian Concordat was enacted, Avabria cut down upon its destructive tendencies in order to appease the Naravi and promote peace. While the nature of the city results in the production of pollution and hazardous materials, it is approximately seventy-five percent less than the devastation produced ten years prior. Du'rath Avabria's factories, as well as the vast majority of the Roserian Kingdom, are provided with raw materials that are excavated and refined within Du'rath. The city itself is small, gritty, and staffed by only the most gruff Ve'lik. Most are criminals, serving time as laborers in order to knock years off of their sentences...and to stay far away from the chill of Eira.